Clique Peas
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Bean Pea Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 and cost 1 more. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses.}} Clique Peas are an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. They cost 1 to play, and have 1 /1 . They have no traits, and their abilities shuffle two more Clique Peas into the Plant Hero's deck when they are played and also give all Clique Peas +1 /+1 and increase their cost by 1 for the rest of the game, including themselves. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 and cost 1 more. *'Rarity:' Event Card description On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Ability change: 'For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 .' → 'For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 and cost 1 more.' Strategies With Try to play this card in a deck with lots of card draw, since all Clique Peas get boosted when you play one. It is recommended to bring cards that draw other cards such as Flourish so you can get more Clique Peas earlier. This works best with Chompzilla and Grass Knuckles, as they both have Holo-Flora as their minor superpowers, allowing them to draw cards cheaply and, in turn, getting a copy of Clique Peas card faster. Since Clique Peas are both in the bean and pea tribes, they activate the abilities of Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter when played, and benefit from cards like Torchwood and The Podfather. They can also be conjured by Cosmic Bean, Cosmic Pea and Mayflower. However, the abilities that those cards grant them like the Team-Up or Double Strike trait will not apply to the copies shuffled into your deck. Clique Peas are best played early game, so you can quickly get more Clique Peas and increase the value of all Clique Peas cards you draw. Remember, playing a Clique Pea also boosts all Clique Peas currently on the field, which may come to your advantage. This card is very similar to Going Viral, though it does not draw an extra card. Since this only costs 1 sun, multiple copies of this card can be easily played in one turn. This can cause you to run out of cards in your hand, so having more card draw may come in handy, especially in late game. Clique Peas is a strong early-game card, beginning as a 2/2 card, and is also a very good finisher, potentially getting these cards to become 20/20. Be careful of hard removal cards, which can easily take out large Clique Peas. If you are Green Shadow, besides the aforementioned bean synergy, you can use Rescue Radish to Bounce this plant back into your hand to reuse their ability, plus their stat-boost will persist for the rest of the battle. Due to their cheap cost and ability to constantly boost copies of themselves upon being played, it is possible to flood the field with Clique Peas on a single turn, leading to a wall of tough plants that cannot easily be penetrated. When you happen to have Clique Peas on every ground land, it is advisable to use any remaining sun on boosting tricks or Torchwood to make them even more dangerous, or support tricks like 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to better defend your hero. Against At first, this card seems not that powerful, maybe even weak, but it can be extremely hard, if not impossible to completely deal with. This is because when played, they shuffle extra copies of themselves into the opponent's deck, getting stronger every time. The only way to prevent this card from getting huge and defeating the zombie hero is by defeating your opponent as quickly as you can. Destroying one group may give you a bit of time, but they can be played in any turn, so try to defeat your opponent before they can get to lethal stats. When using instant kills, use them carefully as they are limited into destroying most of the Clique Peas, especially with Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. But if you are a sneaky hero, you can easily use Deadly zombies to wipe most of the Clique Peas. If needed, you can use board clears like Zombot 1000 to clear the board of Clique Peas. Also, unless you can win that turn, do not Bounce this plant, as your opponent can simply replay it, boosting and creating more Clique Peas. You can also keep an eye when the Plant Hero draws cards as if the Plant Hero draws a card and you see a boosting animation on that card, most likely it's a Clique Peas card so you can prepare for it. Gallery CliquePeasStats.png|Statistics Cliquepeascard.jpg|Card Trivia *They are the second card that can make infinite copies of itself, the first being Going Viral. *If the player listens closely, this card says "hello" when they are played. **Occasionally, they will say "alright, alright" during their idle animation. *Their description has a grammatical error; it is said by one of the Clique Peas, but the description does not have quotation marks at the start and end of it. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Bean cards Category:Pea cards